


Conservation of Energy by Undomielregina [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Clover - CLAMP
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Conservation of Energy by Undomielregina read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Energy can neither be created nor destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conservation of Energy by Undomielregina [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conservation of Energy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806196) by [undomielregina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undomielregina/pseuds/undomielregina). 



**Title** : Conservation of Energy  
 **Author** : Undomielregina  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Clover  
 **Character** : Gingetsu/Ran, Kazuhiko/Oruha  
 **Rating** : teen and up audiences  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Energy can neither be created nor destroyed., fix-it post cannon  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2806196)  
**Length** 0:19:28  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Conservation%20of%20Energy.mp3.zip)

10+10+10 x 2 = 60


End file.
